Chun Ji
Perfil * Nombre artistico: 천지 / Chun Ji'thumb|272px|Chunji' *'Nombre real:' 이찬희''' / Lee Chan Hee *'''Profesión: Cantante, Modelo, Actor, MC *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seongnam, Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 1.73 m. *'Peso: 55,3 kg. *'''Tipo de sangre: B *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Agencia: 'T.O.P Media * Agencia en Japón 'Universal D Dramas * I Am Legend (SBS, 2010) ''cameo con Teen Top. * Oh my God. * Entertain Us (MNET 2014) Programas de TV *'2010: '''Star Cam (con Teen Top). *'2011: 'OMG (durante 2 episodios). *'2011: 'MBC Flower Bouquet (episodio 8). *'2012: Dream Team Season 2. *'2012: '''MBC KPop Star Olympics *'2012: MBC Kpop Star Athletic Championship *'''2012: MBC Exploration of Genders *'2012:' Ms. & Mr. Idol (con Niel y Ricky) *'2012: '''Weekly Idol ( 2 veces Con Teen Top). *'2013: KBS Vitamin (con Niel '''). *'2013: '''MBC KPop Star Olympics *'2013: MBC Kpop Star Athletic Championship *'2013: '''Inmortal Song 2 (junto C.A.P, Niel & Chang Jo). *'2013: 'KBS 2TV, HAPPY SUNDAY Mamma Mia (con su mama). *'2013 : 'Weekly Idol ( 2 veces con miembros de Teen top). *'2013: Inmortal Song 2 (Octubre con Niel, L.Joe y ChangJo). *'2013:' Wide M Open Studio. *'2013:' SBS Star King (con Niel) *'2013: '''Hello Counselor (con Niel). * '''2014': Teen Top never stop in Guam (con Teen Top). *'2014:' MBC Kpop Star Athletic Championship (con L.Joe, ChangJo y Ricky ). *'2014:' MBC Infinie Dream Concert. *'2014: '''KBS' Global Request Show: A song for you 3 (ep.10 con Teen Top) *'''2014: ASC Arirang-After School Club (transmision envivo 15/09/2014) *'2014:' KBS Open Concert (16/09/2014) *'2014:' KBS1 Love Request (20/09/14) *'2014:' MBC Idol Music Festival: Kpop Expo in Asia (21/09/14) *'2014:' Pops In Seul (22/09/14). *'2014:' JTBC Hidden Singer (con L.Joe y Niel, el 27 de septiembre) *'2014:' KBS Vitamin (con Niel transmisión el 1° de octubre). *'2014:' Weekly Idol (08/10/2014). *'2014:' Arirang TV Simply KPOP *'2014:' MNET Moon Heejun´s Pure 15+ (con Ricky). *'2014:' SBS Star King (con L.Joe y Ricky, grabaciones el 06/10/14, trasmición pendiente). Programas de Radio *'2012:' MBC ShimShim Tapa Radio 24/04/2012 - como DJ especial junto a C.A.P Musicales *Caffeine como Kang Ji Min (2014) Colaboraciones. *The Grasshoper Song - Sunny Hill, (Presentaciones en vivo, sustituyendo a Jang Hyun). *Wolf Is Stupid - Tint G . *Pasta Hater - Pento . Anuncios *'2011: '''BSQT CF . *'2012:' Be atoy (junto a Teen Top). *'2012:' Sketcher (junto a Teen Top). *'2012:' Michiko London (uniformes , junto con Teen Top). Curiosidades *'Grupo kpop:' Teen Top **'Posicion:' Vocalista, Visual y Bailarín. *'Educación:' ** Tanbeol Middle School ** Kwangnam Elementary School ** Yerang Kindergarten ** Seongji High School. ** Gwangju High School. ** Hanyang University: Facultad de música practica. *'Especialidad:' Imitaciones. *'Chica Ideal:' Una chica de personalidad brillante , pelo largo y que tenga mucho que decir. *'Familia:' Padres, hermano mayor (por 2 años). *'Hobbies:' Rompecabezas y leer. *'Fanclub: Chunsas. *'Modelo a seguir: '''Park Hyo Shin. *'Apodos: '''Power Voice , El rey de los espejos. *'''Mascota: Tiene un perro. *'Habitación:' Actualmente duerme solo (no comparte habitación al igual que ricky). *'Comida Favorita:' Makchang (막창) *'Licencia de conducir:' Sí, todos tienen excepto C.A.P . *Su audición para ingersar a Teen Top fue privada. * Él y L.Joe son los más populares en Japón. *L.Joe es su mejor amigo las fans los llaman : ChunJoe. * Fue Chunji quien propuso que el fandom se llamara: 'Angel' *ChunJi dentro de Teen Top es como una mamá para los integrantes. *Recibió una patada voladora de Niel en Weekly Idol, en medio a "Random Play" por haberse equivocado en la coreografía de "Miss Right", y por venganza de la parte de Niel, ya que Chunji también lo había pateado antes en medio del juego. *Para el especial navideño de Music Bank (KBS), bailó "Loving U" de Sistar, junto a Zelo de B.A.P, SungJae de BTOB, y DongHyun de Boyfriend. El interpretó a Hyorin. *Tiene un ligero parecido a Kevin Woo de U KISS y Mark de GOT7. *Es un YeolGulNam; que es un neologismo que significa "mucho mas bonito que las niñas". *Tiene mucha confianza en si mismo y los gestos "sexys" se le dan bien. *Declaró que si se ganaría la lotería les daría la mitad a sus padres y a los niños de Corea. *Chunji decidió cantar ‘Goodbye my love’ de Park Hyo Shin, porque le recuerda a su primer amor, cuando estaba en 1º año de la escuela secundaria, pero tuvieron que romper cuando él se convirtió en trainee, luego dijo que nunca se besaron ni una sola vez. *Ocupó el puesto #7 del ranking de "Top 20 de ídolos masculinos más guapo que las chicas", dirigido por Music Talk Talk MaBling de MBC. Superando a Hongki (FT Island), Thunder (MBLAQ), etc. *Cuando Shindong le pregunto a Chunji en Shim Shim Tapa sobre si se haría una cirugía plástica el contestó: “No la necesito, yo me quiero como soy." *Minwoo de 100% lo eligio como su integrante favorito de Teen Top, y Jin Hye Won de F-Ve Dolls también lo eligió como su miembro favorito de Teen Top. *En el programa de Mamma Mia del 8 de septiembre, dijo que le regaló un coche a sus padres y Andy se levantó quedando sorprendido. *Él dijo que si tuviera que ponerle un seguro a alguna parte de su cuerpo, sería su "manzana de adán". * Es considerado el más gracioso del grupo. * Actuara en el Musical "Caffeine" compartiendo el papel de Kang Ji Min con: Kim Hyung Jun de SS501, Kim Ki Bum Ex-integrante de U-KISS, Jo Sung Mo, Lee ChangMin de 2AM y Hyun Woo. * Luego de su visita a Chile le quedó gustando el agua "Cachantun". * En una entrevista realizada al grupo se dijo que Chunji suele "ponerse muy triste en ocasiones", especialmente cuando bebe en exceso. Aparte que suele adoptar una personalidad fría y un poco depresiva, tiende a ponerse triste por cualquier asunto por muy pequeño que sea. * Tiene muy mala memoria, siempre está perdiendo cosas. (Celular, billetera, etc.) * Es considerado muy coqueto,siempre va sonriendo. * No le gustan las sandias ni los melones. * Su estación favorita es el invierno. * Dice que le gustan mucho los días con lluvia. * Chunji dijo que le gustaría casarse a los 30 años y tener 3 hijos, además de que expreso su deseo por adoptar. * Dijo que él y Ricky comparten gustos similares en música y películas y que sus personalidades son muy parecidas, además Ricky agregó que ambos son los que más lloran en el grupo. * Usa pijama para dormir, dice que si no la usa se siente raro y no puede dormir. * Su canción favorita de Teen Top es "CLAP", debido a que fue su canción debut es muy significativa * ChunJi llamó a Chan Yong (100%) para el cuestionario rápido de Sukira "Kiss de Radio" (23/09/2014). * En una entrevista ChunJi dijo que: "Mi sonrisa fue siempre amable", * A ChunJi le gusta todo tipo de bebida alcohólica. * ChunJi dijo que ChangJo bebe bien. * ChunJi realmente no presta atención al dinero. Y por eso todos le piden dinero a ChunJi, él es el banco de TEEN TOP y siempre olvida que prestó dinero. * ChunJi lloró cantando "Angel" antes durante los conciertos. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Nate) *Twitter Oficial Galería Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:T.O.P Media Categoría:KPresentador